


Diamond in the Rough

by honeybearbee



Series: Fairy Tale Meme [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Brendon needs some help getting the boy. A Genie is just the way.





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fairy Tale Meme. For lemmethink_nooo. Beta-ed by belle_bing and thinkme_naive, any other mistakes are all mine.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own them. Which is so sad. And I seriously don’t own Aladdin, Disney would totally kill me if I said did.

Brendon huffed as he tossed and turned. He was so fucking hot; he couldn’t stand it. He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. What he needed was a glass of warm milk and a story. Brendon crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Ryan sitting at the table making notes.

“Still trying to write, Ryan?” he asked.

Ryan glanced up and stared at him. “Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m getting warm milk and a story.”

“Where are you getting a story from?” Ryan blinked.

“Jon! He loves me enough to tell me a story.”

“But, does Spencer?”

Brendon paused halfway through pouring his milk. Ryan was right. Spencer would not appreciate being woken up at 2:30 in the morning so Jon could tell Brendon a story. Brendon sighed and poured his milk. He put the milk away, and then sat next to Ryan.

“I thought you were going to heat it up?”

“What’s the point if I can’t have a story after it?”

This time it was Ryan who sighed. “Heat up your fucking milk and meet me in your room.” He got up from the table and made his way to Brendon’s room.

Brendon watched him go and then smiled. Ryan did love him! Brendon raced to heat up his milk and get to his room before Ryan changed his mind.

“Don’t burn yourself,” Ryan called from the bed. He knew Brendon was excited, but he didn’t need to burn himself. Hospital visits at three am were never fun.

Brendon nodded as he set the milk on the nightstand carefully and then climbed on the bed and curled up next to Ryan. “What story are you going to tell me?”

“Aladdin.”

“Awesome,” Brendon squeezed Ryan tight.

“Brendon.”

“Right, sorry.”

Ryan nodded and cleared his throat. “Once upon a time….”

Diamond in the Rough

In a market, in a place far away, a boy named Brendon was running through the streets. He turned a corner and ran into the head guard that was chasing him. Brendon ducked the guards’ arms and dodged a watermelon stand. He barely missed running down an old lady.

“Sorry!” he cried as he ran past.

Brendon raced down the street and came to a dead end. The guards caught up with him and advanced.

“Really?” he asked. “All of this for a lousy piece of bread?”

The guards said nothing and continued to advance. Suddenly, Brendon felt something hit the top of his head. He looked up and saw his monkey, Jon, waving out a window with a piece of rope. Brendon grinned and began to climb. The guards rushed him, but it was too late. Brendon climbed up through the window and jumped into room. He untied the rope and watched it fall to the ground. Jon climbed onto his shoulder and blew a raspberry.

“See ya later!” He strolled out of the room and began to walk calmly down the streets of Agrabah.

Jon made some noises.

“Yeah, I know Jon. The guards will find us soon, lets eat.” Brendon walked down an alleyway and hopped over a broken down wall. He ripped the bread in half and gave some to Jon. Just as Brendon was about to bite into the bread, he heard a noise. He glanced up and saw two street kids going through the garbage. He sighed and looked at Jon.

Jon growled and bit into his bread.

Brendon rolled his eyes and offered the kids his bread. “Go on, take it. I’ll be fine without it.”

The kids hesitated, but eventually took the bread and ate happily. Brendon ruffled their hair and looked at Jon. The monkey sighed and handed his bread to the kids as well. They scratched his head in thanks.

Jon smiled and leapt onto Brendon’s shoulders. They both waved good-bye to the kids and Brendon shuffled home. He began to climb up to his rooftop home.

“Someday Jon, someday soon, we’re going to do something with our lives.”

Brendon sighed as he pulled open his shabby curtain and looked out onto the palace. Jon whimpered and nuzzled Brendon’s neck.

Brendon rubbed Jon’s back. “We’re going to live in the palace someday. And it’s going to be awesome.”

**********

In the palace, another boy, Prince Ryan was not so sure of his future. His father, Sultan Pete, thought he should marry just a prince. Ryan thought he should marry for love. His tiger and best friend, Spencer, thought the same as Ryan. Prince William of Chicago had just stormed out of the palace with a tiger-bite sized hole in the back of his pants. Spencer grinned toothily around the piece of pants he had ripped off. Ryan laughed as he watched the stuffy Prince march off. His father wasn’t nearly as amused.

“Ryan! You have to marry a Prince by your next birthday and you’ve been through almost all of them,” Pete lamented.

Ryan huffed. “Why must I marry a Prince? What will happen if I don’t?”

“But, you must! It’s the law.”

“Screw the law.”

“Ryan, I will not have you speak that way.”

Ryan turned away from his father. Spencer slinked past Pete and went to cuddle with Ryan. Pete sighed and walked over to face his son.

“Ryan, the law is the law. You must marry by your next birthday and that’s that,” he said sternly.

Ryan said nothing and hid his face in Spencer’s fur. Pete threw his hands up and left.

*********

“Is there a problem, Highness?” asked Gabe, the Sultan’s advisor. His parrot, Ryland, squawked.

“Yes, yes there is. Ryan doesn’t want to marry! Can you believe it?” Pete reached into his pants and brought out a cracker. He turned to Ryland and asked, “Does Polly want a cracker?” Ryland tried to shake his head no, but Pete shoved the cracker in anyway. Ryland glared as he chewed.

“That is horrible,” Gabe replied sympathetically. “Children are ungracious little brats, aren’t they?”

“Oh Gabe, it is quite distressing. I pray you never have children,” Pete said while he stroked Ryland’s feathers.

“Hmmm. Well, I must take leave of you now, Highness. Why don’t you go play with your toys?” Gabe waved his Cobra headed staff in front of Pete’s face. The Sultan’s eyes instantly glazed over and he left muttering about his toys.

As soon as Pete was gone, Ryland spit the cracker out. “Who the hell does he think he is? _Does Polly want a cracker?_ No, Polly doesn’t want a fucking cracker!” The parrot ranted.

“Now, now, Ryland. Relax. Soon, I shall have this diamond person and the lamp. And then nothing can stop me!” Gabe laughed evilly.

Earlier in the week, Gabe had finally found the missing piece to his golden scarab. Some common thief gave it to him and when put together, it flew off into the desert. Gabe and the thief followed and watched as the Cave of Wonders rose from the sand. Gabe pushed the thief into going inside, but the Cave slammed shut. “Only the diamond in the rough may enter!” it roared as it collapsed back into the sand. Since then Gabe had been searching for the diamond person the Cave spoke of.

He walked over to a nearby wall and pulled on a rope. The wall slid open, Gabe glanced around before entering and climbing the stairs. Once inside his laboratory he gathered all the things he would need for his spell. Ryland flew over to the cupboard, opened it, and withdrew the golden scarab that some idiot had given Gabe. _The idiot had died of course, for he wasn’t that diamond person the Cave was talking about,_ Ryland thought. He handed it off to Gabe, who placed the scarab in his pocket.

Soon they had what they needed and ascended even higher. Ryland jumped on a running wheel and ran, while Gabe chanted and threw some sand around.

“Uh, Gabe?” Ryland panted. “How much longer do I have to do this?”

“Until I see this diamond person,” Gabe growled. “Go faster!”

Ryland muttered under his breath, but ran faster. Soon, the wind picked up the sand, there was a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightening. Gabe cackled, “Oh mystic sand, show me this diamond in the rough person!”

The sand swirled and took the shape of young boy, Brendon.

*********

In the middle of the night, Prince Ryan snuck out of his room, wearing a robe over his clothes, and down into the palace’s courtyard. He looked around before dashing to the wall. He began to climb a nearby tree, when he heard a whimper. Ryan turned around and saw Spencer. He came down from the tree and hugged the tiger.

“I’m sorry Spence, but I can’t just wait around here for Father to pick someone for me. I want to marry for love. You were the best friend I ever had.”

Ryan began climbing the tree again and felt Spencer put his head under his foot, to give him a boost. Ryan smiled at the tiger and hopped over the wall.

*********

Early in the morning, Brendon and Jon were eating the watermelon breakfast they had stolen from a nearby stand in an alleyway. Brendon frequently glanced around, making sure there were no guards about when he saw a beautiful boy.

“Whoa,” he breathed.

Jon looked up and rolled his eyes. He hopped up on Brendon’s shoulder and tugged on his hair.

“Ow! All right, I’m coming.” Brendon stared at the boy wistfully and turned around. He got half way down the alley, when he heard a commotion. He peaked around a corner and saw the boy about to get his hand cut off by a very angry merchant. Brendon raced over.

“There you are!” he cried.

The merchant turned around and looked at him blankly. “Do you know this boy?” he shook the boy.

“It’s my brother, he’s very sick,” Brendon said sadly. He grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him close. “Play along,” he whispered.

The boy stared at him but nodded.

“He said he knew the Sultan,” the merchant said suspiciously.

Brendon shook his head. “He thinks the monkey is the Sultan.”

Jon paused in the act of picking a pocket, stood up straight and waved his hands in an imperious manner. The boy looked at the monkey and bowed, “Oh your majesty it is good to see you.”

“See?” asked Brendon. He helped the boy stand up. “We have to go see the doctor now.” 

They walked by a camel and the boy said absently, “Hello doctor.”

“Come along _your majesty_ ,” Brendon said sarcastically to Jon. Jon chattered at him and bowed, stolen food tumbling out of his vest. The monkey grinned sheepishly and jumped on Brendon’s back.

“Stop! Thieves!” the merchant yelled.

“Come on!” Brendon grabbed the boy and yanked him along the twisting alleyways until they were free of the guards. Soon they entered the area where Brendon lived.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing out here?” asked Brendon as he helped the boy climb up a roof.

“Oh, you know site seeing.”

Brendon laughed, grabbed a pole and vaulted to a roof across the way. He placed a board across the two buildings, but the boy leapt after Brendon. Brendon’s and Jon’s jaws dropped open.

“I’m a quick learner,” the boy smirked as he threw the pole at Brendon.

Brendon chuckled and led the way to his house. They had to climb up another building, and the boy almost lost his footing. Brendon’s hand shot out and caught him.

“This is dangerous,” the other boy said crossly.

“Don’t you trust me?” Brendon asked earnestly.

The other boy blinked. “Yes, strangely I do.”

Jon rolled his eyes again and went on ahead. Brendon smiled and they continued the climb.

**********

Finally they reached Brendon’s home. “It’s not much,” he said. “But it’s home.”

The boy looked around and smiled. “I think it’s wonderful.”

“Wait until you see the best part.” Brendon threw aside the curtain. The boy saw the palace in all its glory and his face fell. Brendon didn’t notice. “Isn’t it amazing?” he asked.

The boy sat on some stairs, his back to the palace. “Yeah, fantastic. If you like being locked up in a prison.”

Brendon didn’t hear him and continued, “I would love to live there. I feel so trapped out here.”

At the same time, the boy said, “I would love to live out here. I’m so trapped inside there.”

They looked at each other in shock, but then laughed. Brendon sat next to the boy. The boy smiled and scooted closer. Behind them, Jon sighed in disgust. Just as they were about to kiss, the guards burst in.

“They’re after me!” they both cried. They looked at each other and asked, “After you?”

Brendon shrugged, grabbed Jon and the boy and ran. They came to a dead end, but Brendon leapt off the building and crashed into an unused storeroom. Jon fell into an empty pot while Brendon and the boy fell onto some straw. They were about to leave, when the guards rushed in. They grabbed Brendon and were about to grab the boy when he yelled, “What is the meaning of this?”

“None of your business,” the head guard sneered.

The boy whipped the robe he had been wearing off of him. “I demand that you tell me!”

The guards immediately bowed. “Prince Ryan!”

“Prince?” Brendon asked. The guards holding him, made him bow his head.

From his pot, Jon squeaked.

“Oh, uh, Gabe told us he kidnapped you,” said the head guard.

“Well he did not. Release him at once!”

“I can’t do that. It was an order from Gabe.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “I must have a talk with Gabe.”

********

Inside the palace, Gabe was leaving his secret laboratory, when Ryan called out to him. He rushed to cover up the crack left by shutting the door, but Ryland got stuck.

“Gabe,” he wheezed. “Gabe, I’m stuck. Gabe.”

Gabe ignored him and kept trying to shut the door. He spun around as he heard Ryan approach.

“Your Highness?” he asked.

“I want you to release that boy,” Ryan said imperiously.

Gabe slammed the door to the laboratory and Ryland went shooting back inside of it. Gabe calmly walked away from the wall and tapped his finger to his mouth.

“Boy? What boy?”

“The one you had arrested for kidnapping me. He didn’t kidnap me. It was all a mistake.”

Gabe widened his eyes. “Really? Oh, dear.”

“What?”

“He’s already been killed,” Gabe said sympathetically.

“What? How could you?” Ryan ran off angrily.

The door behind Gabe opened and Ryland walked out dizzily. “Thanks for the help, Gabe. I really appreciate it,” the parrot muttered. He flew up to Gabe’s shoulder and waited for a second. “Well? What are we going to do now?”

Gabe smirked. “We’re going to get that stupid boy to help us.”

*******

In the palace dungeon, Brendon sat chained to a wall and talking to himself.

“I can’t believe he is a Prince. Now I don’t stand a chance at all.” He sighed and looked up to the window. He blinked a few times when he saw Jon. “Jon! It is you!”

Jon chattered and jumped down in front of Brendon.

“Come on, unlock me.”

Jon shook his head and imitated Ryan. He twirled his tail and said, “Oh la la.” Then he stuck his tongue out at Brendon.

Brendon sighed. “I’m sorry Jon. We don’t have to worry about that now, he’s a Prince. He’d never go for a guy like me.”

Jon seemed mollified and went to unlock Brendon’s manacles. Brendon rubbed his wrists and looked around the dungeon for a way out. “Now, how do we get out?” He heard a cackle behind him and spun around. Jon jumped on his shoulder and clung to his neck.

A very old man shuffled out from behind a pillar. “I can help you get out boy, if you help me find something.”

Brendon looked at the old man with suspicion. “What do you want?”

“I need someone to enter into this cave for me. It has treasure, enough to make the Prince love you.”

Jon’s mouth started to water at the thought of all that treasure and he pulled on Brendon’s hair. “All right, all right. Knock it off Jon. We’ll help. How can we get out?”

The old man cackled again and hobbled over to one of the stone walls. He used his cane and tapped a stone. It slid open to reveal a secret passage. He smiled crazily at Brendon and beckoned him to crawl through the tunnel.

**********

The old man, Brendon, and Jon came to the middle of nowhere in the desert.

“There’s supposed to be a cave here?” Brendon asked incredulously.

The old man grinned and took a golden scarab out of his cloak. He held it up and let it go. Instead of falling to the ground, it darted over to a mound of sand and split apart. The ground rumbled as the mound grew bigger and bigger, soon it was in the shape of a Tiger’s head.

“I am the Cave of Wonders,” it intoned. “The only one who may enter here unharmed is the diamond in the rough.”

Jon was hiding inside Brendon’s vest, while Brendon was staring at the Cave in awe. The old man shoved Brendon forward. Jon began whimpering. Brendon swallowed and stepped inside the Cave’s mouth. He squinched his eyes shut, but nothing happened. He sighed in relief and began walking down the stairs.

“Touch nothing but the lamp,” the Cave ordered.

“Remember, boy, bring me the lamp and the rest is yours,” said the old man fervently.

Brendon nodded and continued on.

********

As they descended, Jon was shivering under Brendon’s vest.

“Stop being such a baby.”

Jon grumbled, but came out from under his vest and hopped onto the floor. Soon, they reached a huge cavern with all kinds of glittering treasure. Jon reached out to grab something.

“Jon!” Brendon cried. “Don’t touch anything!”

Jon sulked and followed Brendon. He walked over a rug, which sat up as soon as the monkey passed over it. It shook itself out and started to fly after Brendon and Jon. Jon turned around and Carpet dropped to the floor. Jon looked at it suspiciously, but continued forward. Carpet followed again, this time by walking. It poked Jon in the back and flew into the air when the monkey spun around. Jon scratched his head in confusion.

“Jon, come on. What are you doing?” Brendon called. Jon turned to Brendon and screeched at him. Brendon rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” Jon scowled and ran to catch up him.

Carpet snuck up on Jon again and this time Jon saw it. The monkey shrieked in fear, ran to Brendon, and climbed up to his shoulder. Jon pointed to a pile of treasure where Carpet was hiding. Brendon crept closer and spoke softly, “Come on, we won’t hurt you.”

Carpet came out slowly. “A magic carpet,” Brendon said excitedly. “Wow.”

Jon shook his fist at Carpet and it slunk down and began to drift away.

“Hey now,” said Brendon. “He was just playing, weren’t you?” Carpet shook itself. “I bet he even knows where the lamp is.” Carpet shook itself again and waved one of its tassels as it started off down a long hallway. Brendon smiled at Jon and followed Carpet.

*********

Carpet led them to a room with many steps leading to the lamp. Brendon sighed and began climbing. “Jon, you stay here with Carpet. I’ll be right back.”

Jon nodded and looked around the room. His eyes light up as he saw a big, shiny ruby sitting in the hands of a monkey statue. He started towards it. Carpet noticed and tried to pull Jon back, but it didn’t work. As soon as Brendon reached the top of the stairs, Jon grabbed onto the ruby.

“You have touched something other than the lamp!” the Cave rumbled. “Now you must pay for it.” The Cave began to collapse. Carpet swept up Jon, who dropped the ruby and then went and got Brendon, who tucked the lamp inside his vest. Brendon jumped on Carpet and it zoomed off as the Cave collapsed around them.

Carpet dodged many falling boulders. It flipped upside down, turned on its side, and at one point flew straight up. Jon clung to Brendon’s face. He pulled the monkey off of him.

“Don’t panic.” Brendon glanced ahead and saw three falling boulders right in their way. “Panic,” he amended.

Carpet swiftly dodged all three boulders and almost made it out, when a small boulder fell on it. The boulder and Carpet crashed to the ground. Brendon caught onto the last of the stairs leading outside. The old man was hunched over the entrance.

“Give me the lamp!” he cried.

“Help me!” Brendon yelled.

“Give me the lamp first.”

Brendon reached inside his vest, pulled the lamp out and handed it to the old man. The old man grabbed it and cackled insanely.

“Now help me!”

The old man grinned. “Oh, I’ll help you!” He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a dagger. He went to stab Brendon, when Jon jumped on him and bit his hand. The dagger fell and so did Brendon and Jon. The Cave sealed itself up and the golden scarabs glowed brightly once, before fading.

The old man threw off his cloak and reveled himself to be Gabe with Ryland on his back. The parrot flew away and gathered up the golden scarab. “It was hell in there! And that stupid kid is still alive,” he complained.

“He won’t live for long in there. And besides we have the lamp.” Gabe reached into his robes and felt for the lamp. It wasn’t there. 

*******

Inside the Cave, Carpet managed to work its self out from under the boulder, fly up and catch Brendon and Jon before they hit they ground. Carpet set them down gently on the ground. Brendon sighed as he sat down on a nearby rock.

“Great, now we’re stuck here and there’s no way to get out. And we don’t even have the lamp.”

Jon tutted and pulled the lamp out from his vest. “Dah dah!”

“Jon! You’re fantastic!”

Jon waved his hand and grinned. Brendon took the lamp and squinted at it. “There’s something on here, but I can’t see what it says.” He rubbed the lamp to wipe some of the dirt off, but dropped it when it started moving. Jon, Brendon, and Carpet all hid behind the rock as something came out of the lamp.

“Oi! I hate being stuck in that fucking thing for 10,000 years!” complained the being that came out of the lamp. “Carpet! My main man, what’s happening?”

Carpet flew over to the being and they high fived. Brendon and Jon came over as well.

“What are you?” asked Brendon.

“I am the Genie of the Lamp, but you can call me Frank,” he said.

“A Genie?”

“That’s right, Master. You rubbed my lamp and BAM! here I am, ready to serve you. So, what’s your name, where are you from?”

“Uh, I’m Brendon and I’m from Agrabah. What do you mean serve me?”

Frank smiled. “I can give you three wishes.” 

“What can you do?”

“Well, anything. I have phenomenal cosmic powers, but an itty, bitty living space. But, I can’t make anyone fall in love, kill anyone, or, uh, there’s something else, but I always forget what that is.”

Brendon looked at Jon, with a gleam in his eye. “Really? I don’t know Jon. I mean he can’t do a lot, you know? He has so many rules.”

Frank scowled. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I bet you can’t even get us out of here.”

Frank glared and pushed Brendon and Jon on Carpet. “Frank Airlines is now in service. Don’t stick out your hands and feet, or you might lose them.”

Frank pulled Carpet upwards and they shot out of the Cave.

*******

They landed in an oasis. Jon jumped off and ran for some water. Carpet flew around to explore. Brendon smiled at Frank.

“That was pretty awesome.”

“See? I can do almost anything.”

“And I still have three wishes left,” Brendon said smugly.

“I don’t think so,” corrected Frank. “You have two left. T-W-O.”

“Aha, but I never wished to be let out of the Cave.”

Frank opened his mouth and then paused. “You didn’t, did you?”

Brendon smirked.

“You are devious,” Frank laughed. “So, what about these wishes.”

“Well,” began Brendon. “There’s this boy…”

“I can’t make anyone fall in love.”

“I know. He’s a Prince. He has great hair, and his eyes,” Brendon sighed. “I just want to win his heart somehow.”

Frank grinned. “Then I am your Genie.” He zapped Brendon’s clothes to become more Princely.

“Hey, I look good!” Brendon declared.

“But of course. Now, you need a ride.” Frank looked around and spotted Jon standing on Carpet. “I have the best ideas ever!”

Jon tried to get away, but Frank zapped him into a camel. “No, to cliché.” Frank kept zapping Jon into different animals, until he found the perfect one. “An elephant!” Jon turned into an elephant and Carpet struggled to get out from under him. Jon lifted up his foot, walked over to the water and looked in. He trumpeted in fear, when he saw he was an elephant and climbed the nearest palm tree. Jon slid off the tree and crashed to the ground.

“It’s perfect Frank.”

“I ain’t done yet!”

*******

Gabe stalked out of the Sultan’s chambers. “Who does he think he is telling me off like that? If only I had gotten that lamp!”

On his shoulder Ryland said, “I can’t believe that we have to kiss up to that chump and his chump son forever.”

“Only until she finds a chump husband,” Gabe moaned. “Then he’ll have us killed.”

Ryland snapped his feathers. “Hey, Gabe, what if you were the chump husband?”

“What?” Gabe glared at the parrot.

“No, no. What if you marry the Prince and become Sultan? Then we could knock them off, easy-peasy.”

Gabe stopped in the middle of a hall. “That is a deliciously evil idea.”

*******

Later in the day, Gabe found Sultan Pete playing with his toys. “Your Majesty,” he simpered. “I believe I have found a solution to the Prince’s problem.”

Pete whipped around. “Really? Tell me what it is?” Pete sat on his throne and waited. He beckoned Ryland over, and the parrot went to him reluctantly. Pete shoved a cracker in his mouth. Ryland swallowed and gagged.

Gabe cleared his throat, brought out a scroll, and began reading it. “Well it seems that if the Prince doesn’t marry anyone by his birthday, then…oh dear.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“It seems that the Prince shall marry the royal advisor, which is me.”

Pete frowned. “I don’t know Gabe, I don’t think Ryan would like that too much.”

“Well, you’ll just have to change his mind.” Gabe waved his staff in front of Pete’s face. “The Prince shall marry me,” he intoned.

“The Prince shall…” Pete trailed off. “But, you’re old!”

Gabe scowled and repeated, “The Prince shall marry me.”

Pete was about to respond, when there was a commotion outside. He rushed to a balcony. “Look, Gabe! A Prince!”

Outside a parade of people and animals were marching down the streets of Agrabah. Brendon was riding Jon, while sitting on Carpet. Frank was flashing all over the crowd and building Prince Bee Den up as the greatest man ever. Brendon reached the palace gates and Jon kicked them open. He slid down Jon’s trunk and flipped in the air, with the help of Carpet, he sailed into the palace. The crowd cheered as he walked into the palace. Frank slipped back into his lamp that was hidden in Brendon’s turban.

Pete ran to greet him. “That was magnificent. Is that a magic carpet?”

“It is,” said Brendon. “Would you like a ride?”

“Yes!” Pete jumped onto Carpet and took off. They chased Ryland around the room. When they stopped, Carpet fell over and was caught by Jon’s trunk.

“I want to go again!” cried Pete.

“Uh, how about later? Your Majesty, I am Prince Bee Den and I am here to win your sons hand in marriage,” Brendon announced pompously.

Pete smiled. “You hear that Gabe? You might not have to marry Ryan after all!”

Gabe glared at the Prince. “We don’t even know where Boba Dann is from.”

“Bee Den. I come from a place far, far away. And I have traveled many miles to come here.”

“Well, then, I welcome you to the family,” Pete exclaimed.

“Are you kidding me?” yelled Ryan from behind the three men. “I’m right here and you’re deciding my fate. And you, Prince Bee Den. I wouldn’t marry you for all the gold in the land.” He stalked off back to his room.

“Now he’ll never calm down,” sighed Pete. “Why don’t you come with me and I’ll get you settled?”

As Pete and Brendon walked off, followed by Jon and Carpet, Gabe glared at their backs. “I think we need to get rid of Boba Dann, permanently,” he said to Ryland.

*********

Brendon sighed as he watched Ryan from below his balcony. “He won’t even talk to me Frank.”

“Well, maybe you should be yourself,” Frank said distractedly. He was playing chess against Carpet and losing.

“Myself is a street rat who could never win his heart.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do! I wonder if you could help me.”

“Nope. Sorry, kid. Fuck!” Carpet had just beat Frank. “You still got it.”

“Frank, what would you wish for?”

“Huh? Me? Freedom.”

“Why?”

Frank sighed. “To be free Bren, would be the best thing ever. I could do what I want, go where I want, anything.”

Brendon smiled at him. “Then for my third wish, I’ll set you free.”

“Sure,” Frank said skeptically. “Like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“Believe what you want Frank. Now, come on Carpet. I have a Prince to win.”

*********

Ryan heard a noise on his balcony and got up. Spencer went first and saw Brendon. He jumped at the boy.

“Whoa! Down kitty!” cried Brendon in fear.

“Spencer! Come here.” Spencer walked back to Ryan, but threw a glare at Brendon. Brendon gulped. “He doesn’t like pompous Princes.”

“I’m not pompous.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Brendon failed to say anything, so Frank turned into a bee and flew up to help him. “Talk about him. The hair, the eyes, you know.”

Brendon cleared his throat. “You have nice hair.” He winced. “I mean your hair is like the sunshine, only brown. And your eyes are, uh, muddy. No, I mean, brown and good?”

Ryan chuckled. “You’re kind of a spazz, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little. But only in the best way possible. So, how do you like living here?”

Ryan narrowed his eyes, and then opened them wide. “You know, it’s quite nice. I mean being the son of a Sultan.”

“Yeah.”

Ryan’s eyes flashed. “Danger Will Robinson!” cried Frank, as he circled Brendon’s head. Brendon waved his hand at Frank.

“All you Princes are alike! I’m just some fucking prize to won, is that it?”

“Uh, no.” Brendon was taken aback at Ryan’s vicious tone.

“Ha! Why don’t you jump off the balcony?” He turned and walked away.

“I told you,” buzzed Frank.

“Right!” Brendon snapped.

Ryan spun around. “What did you say?”

“You’re right, you aren’t a prize to be won. Sorry.” Brendon climbed on the railing of the balcony. “See you,” he said sadly. He stepped off.

“No!” cried Ryan. He and Spencer rushed to the edge of the balcony, when Brendon popped back up.

“What? What happened?”

Ryan blinked. “How are you doing that?”

Carpet flew up higher and Ryan’s mouth dropped open. “You want a ride?” Brendon asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t you trust me?”

Ryan looked at him in shock. “What?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

The Prince smiled. “Yes, yes I do.”

Brendon helped Ryan up on Carpet and they sped off as Spencer watched forlornly from the balcony.

********

The two boys stopped over in China to watch a celebration. They were sitting on a building with Carpet lazing next to them. They all looked at the sky as numerous fireworks went off.

“So,” began Ryan. “How’s Jon?”

Carpet began shaking its tassels back and forth, but Brendon was oblivious. “He’s fine, just you know…” he trailed off, knowing he’d been caught.

“I knew it was you! You are the boy from the market!”

“No! I mean yes, but I was pretending to be a commoner. To escape the palace and be free.”

“I know what you mean.” Ryan cuddled close to Brendon, who slung his arm over the other boy.

*******

They flew back to the palace, and Brendon dropped Ryan off at his balcony. Ryan stepped off Carpet and said, “I had a great time.”

“So did I.”

They stared at each other awkwardly, until Carpet lifted Brendon up and the two kissed. Ryan pulled away slowly. “Good night.”

“Night.” Brendon was dazed and fell back onto Carpet as the float down.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Brendon was grabbed, tied up and gagged by four guards. He saw Jon tied up in a tree and a guard was tying Carpet up. Gabe stepped out of the shadows.

“You aren’t wanted here any more Boba Dann.” The advisor turned to the guards. “Make sure no one ever finds him.”

*******

The guards knocked Brendon unconscious and took him to a cliff, where they chucked him into the water. He was tied up to a canon and sank straight to the bottom. Brendon was awake enough to try to rub the lamp, but barely made it as he passed out.

“What is it?” Frank cried out as he emerges. “I was in the middle of a bath.” He looked at Brendon and freaked out. “Bren! Wake up!” He smacked the boy’s face, but nothing happened. “Okay, kid, you have to say ‘Frank I wish for you to save my life’.” He shook Brendon’s shoulders and his head flopped up and down. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Frank grabbed Brendon and shot out of the water like a rocket. When they reach land, Brendon coughed up all the water in his lungs.

“Thanks, Frank,” he rasped.

“I’m gettin’ fond of you, you know? I’d hate to lose you now.”

“We have to get back to the palace.”

*********

Ryan hummed to himself as he flitted around his room. The door opened and Pete was there, with a vacant look in his eye.

“Father! I had the best time, I’m so happy.”

“You should be,” said Pete in a monotone. “I have picked a husband for you.”

“What?”

“Gabe. You will marry Gabe.” The other door was opened by Gabe, as he walked in.

Ryan glared. “Never! I want to marry Prince Bee.”

“That fool left!” cried Gabe.

“Think again,” said Brendon.

Gabe growled. Ryland said, “How the hell—uh, awk!”

“Tell the truth Gabe, you tried to have me killed.”

“That’s crazy.” Gabe went over to Pete and waved his staff. “He’s lying, your Highness.”

“He’s….lying,” repeated Pete.

“Father, what is wrong with you?” cried Ryan.

Brendon grabbed Gabe’s staff. “I know. He’s using this to control your father.” He smashed the staff on the floor.

Pete shook himself. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Your Majesty, Gabe has been controlling you with this staff.”

Pete grew red. “Guards! Seize him!”

“We are dead. D-E-A-D,” Ryland moaned.

Brendon moved over to Ryan, and Gabe caught a glimpse of the lamp. He made a reach for it, but was stopped by the guards. “This isn’t over!” He threw down a glass jar and disappeared in the smoke.

“Catch him!” cried Pete. The guards rushed off to find Gabe. “I can’t believe it! Gabe, he was my most trusted advisor.” He pushed past Brendon and Ryan, who had been about to kiss. Suddenly, he spun and looked at them. “Can this be true? Have you finally picked a suitor?”

“Yes, Father,” Ryan smiled happily.

“Huzzah!” Pete leapt in the air. “You two shall wed at once! And you, Bee Den, will be Sultan.”

“Sultan?” Brendon croaked.

“Yes, an unimpeachable moral character is just what this kingdom needs.”

Brendon laughed nervously.

*******

Gabe laughed manically as Ryland flew around the room trying to gather up all their items. He flew up to Gabe and knocked him on the head. “What’s wrong with you?”

“That awful boy has the lamp! Prince Bee Den is nothing but that brat Brendon!”

“That little shit!

“You, Ryland, are going to get that lamp for me.”

“I am? I mean, I am.”

*******

Brendon shuffled into a gazebo in the gardens. He flopped down on a pile of pillows and sighed. Frank came out of the lamp and threw confetti around.

“Congrats on getting the girl!”

“They want me to be the Sultan,” Brendon muttered into the pillows.

“No, Bren, your next line is ‘Frank I wish you free’. See?” Frank showed Brendon a copy of the text.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. “I can’t. I just can’t. I need you Frank. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Yeah, sure,” Frank replied dejectedly. “You lied to everyone, so why not add me? See you later, _master_.” Frank poofed back into his lamp.

“Frank…” Brendon turned to look at Jon and Carpet, who watched from the window. They looked at him with disapproval and leave. “You guys, wait.” Brendon sighed again. “What the hell am I doing?”

He heard Ryan calling for him. Brendon stood up and said firmly, “I’m going to tell him the truth.” He left the gazebo.

As he left, Ryland, who had been pretending to be Ryan, flew inside and grabbed the lamp. “Oh Gabe is going to be so happy. Well, as happy as he can be.”

******

Gabe grinned as he rubbed the lamp. He watched as a tendril of smoke emerged. “You know, Bren, I’m getting-” Frank stopped as he saw Gabe. “You aren’t Brendon.”

“No,” said Gabe. “I am your new master.”

“I was afraid of that.”

“Now, slave, I wish to be Sultan.” Gabe laughed as Frank made the wish come true.

*******

Outside, Brendon found Ryan waiting for him at the palace entrance.

“Brendon, Father is about to announce our engagement,” Ryan said excitedly.

“Actually, Ryan, I have to tell you something.”

“You can tell me later.” Ryan pushed Brendon outside with Pete.

“This is Price Bee Den, Ryan’s suitor!” Pete said loudly.

The crowd below cheered. Suddenly, the palace began shaking. The crowd screamed and ran for cover. Pete’s turban flew off his head and all his clothes were ripped from his body, leaving the Sultan in just his boxers. Gabe laughed evilly as the Sultan’s clothes reappear on himself.

Pete scowls. “You asshole!”

“That’s Sultan Asshole, to you!” said Ryland.

“We’ll see about that,” said Brendon as he reached for the lamp, only to find it missing.

“Finders-keepers,” mocked Gabe. “I control the genie now.”

Everyone looked up and saw Frank sadly picking up the palace and placing it on a mountain. Brendon whistled and Carpet dashed over. He flew up to Frank.

“Frank, you have to stop!”

“I can’t. He’s my new master.”

Down below, Pete was yelling at Gabe. “I order you to stop!”

“I order you to bow,” Gabe yelled back.

“We’ll never bow to you,” cried Ryan.

“I’m not surprised,” muttered Ryland.

“No? Well then, you shall bow to a sorcerer. Slave, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!”

Frank zapped Gabe. Brendon tried to stop him, but had no luck. Gabe is transformed into a powerful sorcerer. Gabe laughed as he made Ryan and Pete bow down to him. Spencer ran at him, but Gabe turned him into a baby tiger.

“Oh, Prince Ryan, I think there is someone you should meet,” Gabe said sweetly.

“Get your hands away from him!” cried Brendon.

Gabe zapped Carpet, who was flung away. Brendon tumbled to the ground. He zapped Brendon and Ryan and brought them close together.

“Look closely Ryan. This is no Prince Bee Den, this is Brendon the street rat!” He zapped Brendon again and Brendon’s clothes changed from princely back to a vest and ragged pants.

“I tried to tell you,” Brendon said sadly.

Gabe zapped Jon back into a monkey and sent both him and Brendon up to a tower. Then he launched it off like a rocket, but Carpet dashed inside before it got too far.

********

The tower crashed in the mountains covered in snow. Brendon sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around for Jon. “Jon! Jon!” He saw a pile of snow and uncovered it to find the monkey shivering. “Oh, Jon, look at the mess I got us into this time. I have to go back.” He saw Carpet frozen and stuck under the tower. He and Jon dug in the snow, as the tried to free Carpet. Suddenly, the tower rolled. Brendon grabbed Jon and slid under an open spot. The tower continued on and fell off the cliff, with Brendon and Jon safe. Jon had wrapped himself around Brendon’s head in fear. Brendon chuckled, relieved when he saw that Carpet was safe.

“All right, let’s go guys.”

*******

Back in Agrabah, Ryland was stuffing Pete’s mouth with crackers. “There have your stupid, fucking crackers.”

“Stop it,” cried Ryan.

Ryland ignored him and continued on.

Gabe sat on the throne and tugged on a chain that was attached to Ryan, who was only wearing thin, see-though red pants. “I hate to see you like this, Ryan.” He leered at the Prince. “Well, not like this, but chained up.”

“You chained me up,” Ryan sneered.

Gabe got up from the throne and waved his hands. A crown appeared. “If you were my husband, I could keep you from all of this.”

“Never!” Ryan spat in his face.

Gabe smacked him across the face. “Slave, I want my final wish. Make Ryan fall in love with me.”

“I can’t do that,” said Frank from the sidelines.

“I don’t care!”

Above them, Brendon, Jon and Carpet snuck into the palace. Ryan saw them, but Brendon motioned him to be silent and play along. He stood up and picked up the crown.

“I never knew how sexy you were,” he said in a sultry voice. He put the crown on his head.

Frank’s jaw dropped in surprise. Gabe closed it and walked over to Ryan. “That’s much better. Now, tell me more about myself.”

Frank saw Brendon and went over to him. “You aren’t dead!”

“Shh.”

“I can’t help you.”

“I can improvise. Jon, take care of the bird.”

Jon nodded and ran off. Brendon crept up behind Gabe, slowly reaching for the lamp. Ryland saw him, but was tackled by Jon. They fought and knocked over a cup. Gabe turned to look, but Ryan kissed him.

“Ew,” said Jon.

Gabe pulled away. “That was…” He stopped as he saw Brendon in the reflection of Ryan’s crown. “You! How many times do I need to kill you?” He tried to zap Brendon, but Ryan pushed him. Gabe tossed him off. Then, Brendon jumped at him and took the staff.

“The lamp!” he cried.

Ryan ran for the lamp, but Gabe managed to overpower Brendon. He zapped Ryan and locked him in an hourglass. Jon knocked out Ryland and rushed for the lamp, but was turned into a toy monkey. Carpet tried next, but Gabe zapped it and it unraveled. Brendon tried one more time, but Gabe surrounded him with a circle of swords. Brendon glared and grabbed a sword. The rest of the swords formed a circle of fire.

“Why don’t you fight me, you snake?”

Gabe cackled. “A snake? I can be a snake for you?” Gabe transformed himself into a giant cobra. The circle of fire became part of him, and he squeezed Brendon. Brendon slashed out with his sword several times before making a hit.

“Go Brendon! Rah, rah, sis, boom, bah!” cheered Frank.

“Shut up,” hissed Gabe.

“Whee, Gabe,” Frank said listlessly.

Brendon dashed over to the hourglass, where sand was filling up quickly, but Gabe stopped him. He flew across the room.

“Brendon!” Ryan cried.

“I’ll be right there!” Brendon yelled. He ran back to Gabe, jumped on the snake’s back and stabbed him. He then jumped off and ran to Ryan. Gabe grabbed him just as he was about to smash the hourglass.

“You fool! I’m the most powerful being on Earth! No one can defeat me. Without the genie, you’re nothing,” Gabe boasted.

Brendon’s eyes flicked to Frank and back to Gabe. He suddenly had an idea. “Frank has more power than you’ll ever have!”

“What?” Gabe hissed angrily.

“That’s right! He’s a genie, and you. Pfft. You’re nothing but a magician. He gave you power and he can take it away.”

“Bren, what are you doing?” moaned Frank.

“You’re still second best, Gabe!” cried Brendon.

“You’re right!” Gabe dropped Brendon and wound around Frank. “Slave, for my final wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!”

Frank zapped Gabe with a hand over his eyes. Gabe transformed into a genie. Using the distraction, Brendon ran over to the hourglass and smashed it open. Ryan came tumbling out with all the sand.

“What have you done?” he wheezed.

“Trust me.”

Ryan nodded. They watched as Gabe grew bigger and bigger, but they also noticed the black lamp forming under him.

“The universe is mine!” Gabe crowed.

“Not so much, no! You wanted to be a genie and you got it. Along with all the perks!” Brendon yelled.

Gabe watched in horror as shackles appeared on his wrists. “No!” he cried as he was sucked into the lamp. Ryland tried to fly away, but was caught by Gabe and taken into the lamp as well.

“Phenomenal cosmic powers, but an itty, bitty living space,” Brendon said happily as he picked up the lamp.

Frank picked him up and spun him around. “You are so devious!”

Once Gabe was trapped, all of his magic was undone. Jon, Carpet, and Spencer were turned back to normal. Pete and Ryan got their normal clothes back. They hugged each other and then turned to Brendon.

The black lamp began wiggling as Gabe and Ryland fought inside of it. Frank took it and hurled it far, far away.

Ryan walked up to Brendon and hugged him. “Brendon…”

“I guess this is good-bye, Ry.”

“That fucking law sucks. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Frank coughs. “You still have one wish left, Bren. Say the word and you’re a prince again.”

“What about you Frank?”

Frank waved his hand. “True love beats all. You won’t ever find someone like him again.”

Brendon turned to Ryan. “I can’t be something I’m not.”

“I know,” Ryan’s eyes watered.

Brendon looked into Ryan’s eyes as he said, “Frank, I wish you free.”

“All right, one-what?” Frank asked in shock.

“You’re free, now.” Brendon gave Frank his lamp.

“Whee! I’m motherfucking free! Quick, Bren, wish for something, anything. Wish for the Amazon.”

“I wish for the Amazon.”

“NO! Ha, ha! I’m going to go see the world!” Frank bounced around the balcony they were on.

“Yeah,” Brendon said sadly.

Frank hugged him. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

“You’ll always be a Prince to me, no matter what.”

“That’s right!” cried Pete. “I’m the goddamned Sultan and I can change the law if I want to.”

“Father?” Ryan questioned.

“From this day forward, the Prince can choose anyone he wants,” Pete replied.

Ryan smiled and ran to Brendon. “I choose him!”

They go to kiss, when Frank scooped everyone up in a hug. “I’m going to miss you all so much!” He flew off waving good-bye to them all.

Ryan and Brendon kissed as Pete and Carpet watched fondly. Spencer and Jon snuggled up together in a corner and rolled their eyes at the two boys.

The End

“Did you just make monkey Jon and tiger Spencer, hook up in _Aladdin_?” Brendon asked in a scandalous voice.

“Yeah, so?” Ryan replied.

“That’s just so wrong.”

“Well, if you didn’t like it…”

Brendon rolled on top of Ryan. “I loved it. Especially the part where you fell in love with me.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, but didn’t try to dislodge Brendon.

“You do love me, Ryan Ross.”

“Maybe.”

Brendon grinned down at him and then kissed him. Ryan held onto Brendon’s hips and kissed back.

Really The End This Time


End file.
